Atlantis: The Lost Empire
Cast *Milo James Thatch - Gru (Despicable Me) *Young Milo James Thatch - Young Gru (Minions) *Adult Princess Kida - Lucy Wilde (Despicable Me 2) *Young Princess Kida - Bridget (Vampirina) *Commander Rourke - Dr. Doofenshmirtz (Phineas and Ferb) *Moliere - Gobber the Belch (How to Train Your Dragon) *Vinny - Flynn Rider (Tangled) *Dr. Sweet - Wreck-It Ralph *Audrey - Mulan *Cookie - Professor Porter (Tarzan) *Mrs. Packard - Edna Mode (The Incredibles) *Helga Sinclair - Mrs. Tweedy (Chicken Run) *King of Atlantis - Phoebus (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) *Preston Whitmore - Grimbsy (The Little Mermaid) *Mr. Harcourt - Silas Ramsbottom (Despicable Me 2) *Queen of Atlantis - Esmeralda (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) *Thaddeus Thatch (Milo's Grandfather) - Chief Powhatan (Pocahontas) *Milo's Cat - Tom Cat Jr. (Tom and Jerry Kids) *Leviathan - Mega-Doris (Meet the Robinsons) *Atlantean on Hammerhead Shark in the Beginning - Luke (The Rescuers) *Atlanteans on Flying Animals in the beginning - West Mices (An American Tail: Fievel Goes West) *Atlantean talking thorugh speaker tube - Honest John (An American Tail) *Atlantean Ringing Bell - Ants (A Bug's Life), People of Arabians (Aladdin) and People of Thebes (Hercules) *Atlantean Running Around - Monsters (Monsters, Inc) and Circus's Guards (Dumbo) *Atlantean telling Kida and her family - Doc (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) *Atlantean Running to a force-field - Outsiders (The Lion King 2) and The Lost Boys (Peter Pan) *People walking outside the Museum - Rats (Ratatouille) *People in Museum - Wild Animals (The Lion King) *Goldfish - Marlin (Finding Nemo) *4 Men with Harcourt - Mickey Mouse (Disney), Daffers (Freddie as F.R.O.7), Lumiere (Beauty and the Beast) and Uncle Max (The Lion King 1 1/2) *Heinz - Jaq (Cinderella) *Whitmore's Bulter - Coachman (Pinocchio) *Big Fish in Whitmore's Fish Tank - Friend Owl (Bambi) *Men in photo of the crew - White Rabbit (Alice in Wonderland) *Welder - Jock (Lady and the Tramp) *Soldiers going to the Launch Bay - Maleficent's Goons (Sleeping Beauty) *Men closing dooers tight - Roger (101 Dalmatians) *Men staring Submarine - Sir Ector (The Sword in the Stone) *Soldiers in Submarine - Monkeys (The Jungle Book) *Fish looking at the Submarine - George (The Aristocats) *Man next to Audrey - Rabbit (Winnie the Pooh) *Fish that Milo's Cat Tries to eat - Tod (The Fox and the Hound) *Men in illustrion - Taran (The Black Cauldron) *Men telling Rourke to look - Dodger (Oliver and Company) *Man and Women hering the Leviathan's Sound - Jack and Sally (The Nightmare Before Christmas) *Men holding on to the Walls - Animals (Fantasia 2000) *Men in the Attach of the Leviathan - Pacha (The Emperor's New Groove) *Men getting in and staring thier own submarines - Jumbaa (Lilo and Stitch) *Men ruing from flood - B.E.N. (Treasure Planet) *Men Holding Steering Wheels - Rutt (Brother Bear) *Men firing Torpedoes - Lucky Jack (Home on the Range) *Men getting Zapped - Chicken Little *Men taking out of the door - Ryan (The Wild) *Man and Woman running downstairs - Robin Hood and Maid Marian (Robin Hood) *Man telling what Helga says - Bolt *People looking at explosion of a submarine - Louis (The Princess and the Frog) *Men saying Look Out - Basil (The Great Mouse Detective) *Men in Sailor Suits of Blue - Jake (The Rescuers Down Under) *Masked Soldiers (Rourke's Soldiers) - Duke's Gangs (Frozen) *Men in Green and Blue Suits - Amos Mouse (Ben and Me) *Man in Jacket next to Audrey and Sweet - Prince Edward (Enchanted) *Green Monster in Worng Door - King Leonidas (Bedknobs and Broomsticks) *Masked Atlanteans - Soldiers (Pete's Dragon) *Soldiers in Trucks - Penguins (Mary Poppins) *Sweet's Parents - Johnny Appleseed (Melody Time) and Katrina (The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad) *Baby Sweet - Dil Pickles (Rugrats) *Fireflies - Hyenas (The Lion King) *Solders putting out Fire - Woody (Toy Story) *Man in Explosion - Stinky Pete (Toy Story 2) *Another Man in Explosion - Ken (Toy Story 3) *Atlantis's City - Disneyland and Disney's California Adventure *Pterodactyl-like Creatures - Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) *King guards - Gods (The Prince of Egypt) *Green Pterodactyl-like Creatures - Tack (The Thief and the Cobbler) *Atlanteans Fishing - Racers (Cars) *Lobster-like Creature - WALL-E *Atlanteans in the Markets - Boys (Up) *Troodon like Creatures - Bears (Brave) *Atlantean Kids - Tom and Jerry (Tom and Jerry: The Movie) *Kid's Parents - Balto and Jenna (Balto) *Stirped Purple Creature - Kermit (The Muppets) *Atlanteans at Feast - Jose (The Three Caballeros) *Shrimp-like Creatures - Br'er Rabbit (Song of the South) *People in Stone Prophecy - Pigs (The Three Little Pigs) *Robots of Rock - Guards (Quest for Camelot) *King of the Past - Guards (The Princess and the Goblin) *Wiking in Propecy - Russians (Anastasia) *Atlanteans seeing Kida go away - Dinosaurs (We're Back!: A Dinosaur's Story) *People with their crystaldying - Fairies (FernGully: The Last Rainforest) *Atlanteans see fish crashed - Rats of NIMH (The Secret of NIMH) *Atlateans holding spear lik weapons - Dinosaurs (The Land Before Time) *Atlanteans going into their vehicles - Dogs (All Dogs Go to Heaven) *Atlanteans waving good-bye to the vehicles - Penguins (The Pebble and the Penguin) *Atlantean with bow - Guards (The Swan Princess) *Atlanteans seeing Kida back - Mr. Mole (Thumbelina) *Atlantean giving Milo a spear - Tulio (The Road to El Dorado) *Atlanteans seeing Robots of Stone - Flowers (A Troll in Central Park) *Atlantean putting things in Narwhal like vehicle - Aliens (Titan A.E.) *Flies Buzzing around Moliere - Townpeoples (Bartok the Magnificent) *Photographer Atlantean - Photo (A Goofy Movie) *Atlanteans seeing The King's Grave - Gods (Fantasia) *Atlanteans flyning around in the end - Dinosaurs (Dinosaur) Category:Justin Quintanilla Category:Atlantis: The Lost Empire Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Disney Movie Spoofs